crazyfrogfandomcom-20200215-history
Idolmaster Server Raid
First of all, a big fuck you to Super Sushi Cam, Kimiko and Hime Idol. Also a fuck you to Nuclear, Matt, GXD, and all those motherfuckers over there that joked or talked bad of Todo getting banned from that piece of shit server. Todo was banned for the wrong reasons. ~ July 2019 ~ Todo, Baka, Binta and Mina join the Idolmaster server to raid, but actually don't due to the server being okay. However, they raided in November 2019. ~ August 2019 ~ Todo and Baka not nice were in a VC in the Idolmaster server and used the music bot in a talking channel. Todo and Baka not nice didn't use the listening channel as it was push to talk. They affected nobody, VC in that server virtually never happened. Kimiko gets pissed at the fact that we used the talking channel. Todo and Baka explain that we used the talking channel first and used the music bot after some time of talking. They were gonna use the listening channel but explained as it's push to talk, they didn't use it as push to talk is annoying. Kimiko strikes Todo and Baka.￼ Todo leaves and joins back into the server numerous times before the strike time-out ends to try to explain their situation. Kimiko keeps on striking Todo. Then bans Todo. Todo did nothing wrong. Well he did do wrong, but it isn't anything noteworthy. Todo attacks Kimiko in DMs while emotionally struck as Todo has no friends and has suffered severe abuse in life, just wanting to make a friend in the server and losing them all in seconds. This does not end well. Todo then attacks Super Sushi Cam in DMs, sick of having to deal with him with his constant messaging about politics, his views on the LGBT community, server drama, doxxing and masturbation. ~ 1st half of October 2019 ~ Todo explains to Hime Idol about all that happened and requests to be unbanned. Hime Idol didn't trust Todo and broke personality, venting about how she's sick of DM drama. Todo leaves at a bad note. ~ 2nd half of October 2019 ~ Tokano helps Mina with Neptunia help by inviting Drones, the Neptunia guy to the server. Drones was a big help and informed Tokano and Mina useful information about Neptunia. ~ November 2019 ~ Tokano spies on the server members. Tokano finds out that the server talked shit about Todo a lot, with Super Sushi Cam, Hime Idol and Kimiko being the main culprits. Super Sushi Cam has feeded in lots of lies. Sushi Cam is a 21 year old overweight conservative Christian that disturbed Todo a lot in DMs. Has an Asian fetish. Doxxed Idolmaster server mods in his DM with Todo. Todo is the type of person that would lend an ear to others. But it got to an extent that Todo should've stopped. Tokano lends Todo her account and Todo raids with Baka, Mina and Binta. Massive rave in the Idolmaster server happens. Todo (in screenshots Shun Akiyama) doesn't get noticed by anyone lol. Fake Todos (Baka, Mina, Binta) get banned while Yakuza 4 - For Faith is playing. Tokano does not approve of them getting banned, as they have done nothing wrong and just joked about being Todo. ~ Late November 2019 ~ Todo gets the lend of Tokano's account again and explains his situation to the server publicly. Publicly apologizes to those he has trouble with. Doesn't go far after a day. Tokano gets banned. ~ December 2019 ~ Tokano jumps in with an alt and all the shit against Super Sushi Cam and backstory of mod drama and emotional abuse. Sends all of the screenshots of that DM between Super Sushi Cam and Todo that contain information that will ruin Super Sushi Cam's reputation. Before Tokano can explain herself, she gets muted. Tokano leaves the server immediately before ban and kills herself.￼ V2 massacre starts with V2 members killing themselves rather than get killed by the Idolmaster server mods. Notable people are: Miickc - Divis (revived to an extent with Duck cleaning products) Legal Loli Hunter Barry Masterson Masayoshi Tanimura Kazuhiro Sakurai Sergei Labrowski Chihiro Senkawa Jizzyman (killed by a server mod) I Z Z I Tokano sacrificed herself for Todo.￼ TOKANO SACRIFED HERSELF FOR THE TRUTH. Todo was in a great state of depression for a couple of days, having no way getting back to the server and rejoining old friends and talk Idolmaster shit. But then Todo realizes. They are all different now. If they really were friends, they would've DM'd Todo from time to time. But none of them did. And the server only talked about Million Live and day to day life shit tbh. ~ Aftermath ~ Super Sushi Cam will forever be memed under similar circumstances as Koichi Shigeru.￼ Baka not nice was nicer than the mods. Baka not nice and Baka are 2 completely different people. Everts was once in the server, but he left due to unknown circumstances. Tosha is probably still there. Djemail Sentis and Drones are all that we have left to avenge Tokano's death. Future raids may happen.